


Him.

by cooknokenshi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, POV First Person, Stop Making Zoro Seem Emotionless 2k19, Stop Using Vinsmoke As Sanji's Surname 2k19, Zoro's POV, i think lol, maybe one day ill post a third person narrative, ofc anything of mine has to have those tags, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooknokenshi/pseuds/cooknokenshi
Summary: Some of Zoro's thoughts and feelings towards Sanji's departure.Inspired by the song Him.Her. by James Gillespie.Lyrics are at the bottom.





	Him.

Harsh love and words of venom that spilled out of my tongue; syllables that danced around to my attempt of a loving embrace. Ones that pierced through your soul in the most despicable of ways. It poked holes in the balloons that were filled with polluted waters of old memories; but you stayed put, kept it together, kept it together. Though, observant as I may be, this time gullibility took over my brain, not allowing me to pay mind to your hurting spirit until it started bleeding. Taking a fit of all the wrong pieces in your empty gaps, cutting through them with swords rather than letters of honey that you always craved. 

Attempts of healing came by; attempts of returning the love that you give out so beautifully. The love that made your heart mesh with my own, the love that overtook you so much that you claimed to be mine, again and again, even on the nights when I was the reason that your confident stance was hunched down; nights I was the reason that your ashtray was filled with more cigarette ends than it should have. Nights that I could tell that time was running on its fastest, shortest track. Attempts of healing deep cuts with light bandaids or bandages that should've come much sooner than they did.

I was only trying to finally embrace this part of me, to allow those feelings for you to consume me entirely. But timing is cruel, and timing took you far from me. Our bodies were forced apart just as I figured out a way to heal your wounds. Though I didn't question fate, and I waited those 11 days to reunite with you once more.

That was until the moment I stepped foot to where you should've been; until I was told that you parted ways with our friends. Despite the explanation they provided, with you being taken away against your will; my mind couldn't help but wander to the dark possibility that this was your way of telling me that you've given up on our love.

Anger fuelled my shell, but sorrow consumed my heart, grasping at it with its deepest claws and sinking, sinking inside me. 

Still, still... 

Still, I prayed to stars owned by a god I don't even believe in, that though you were gone to marry another that your soul was still mine.

And I hoped that you were still mine...  
I hoped and I hoped...

I hoped that you knew.. That I was trying to become a better man.

A man that was deserving of the love you poured for me; of the love that I’d never admit that I've come to need.

I continued to hope, and I will hope…

I hoped you knew…

I hoped you were still.

I hope you're still mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics to Him.Her. by James Gillespie:
> 
> If I'm not enough  
> Or going by your words too much  
> Then why can't you let me adjust  
> To the movement of you?  
> If my love's not worth  
> The risk that you're taking each day  
> Then let me be the first to say  
> I'ma make you stay
> 
> Now, when you're all alone, I know  
> You think about these words bespoke
> 
> And I hope you're still mine  
> I hope you're still mine
> 
> I know it takes time  
> Time that you say you don't hold  
> But here alone, searching for cold  
> You can't see through
> 
> And it's easy to say  
> That I'm not the same as the other ones  
> The situation hurts like any other one  
> You can't see through
> 
> But when you're all alone I know  
> You think about these words bespoke
> 
> And I hope you're still mine  
> I hope you're still mine  
> I hope you're still mine  
> I hope you're still mine
> 
> I hope you're still mine  
> I hope you're still mine  
> I hope you're still mine  
> Still mine, still hope you're still mine  
> You're still hopelessly mine  
> You're still, you're still mine, you're still  
> Hope you're still mine  
> You're still, you're still mine, you're still  
> Hopelessly mine  
> Hope you're still mine  
> You're still, you're still mine, you're still  
> Hopelessly mine  
> You're still mine, you're still mine, yeah  
> You know I need your love  
> God knows that I need your love  
> You're mine
> 
> You're still mine


End file.
